JEDIALARM oder die Sache mit dem Schornsteinfeger
by Tlana Isimi
Summary: Als weiblicher STAR WARS-Fan hat man es schwer, und als Hobby-Autorin von STAR WARS- Fanfictions noch viel schwerer, denn irgendwie holen einen manchmal die selbst erdachten Geschichten im Alltag ganz unverhofft wieder ein ...


**Titel:** JEDI-ALARM (oder die Sache mit dem Schornsteinfeger)

**Autor/in:** Tlana Isimi

**Rating:** M

**Status:** Oneshot

**Zeitlinie:** ----

**Charakter(e):** Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano (etwas ausserhalb der Originalbesetzung)

**Genre:** Humor / bissige Satire / Leicht unanständige Phantasie

**Inhalt:** Als weiblicher STAR WARS-Fan hat man es schwer, und als Hobby-Autorin von STAR WARS- Fanfictions noch viel schwerer, denn irgendwie holen einen manchmal die selbst erdachten Geschichten im Alltag ganz unverhofft wieder ein ...

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Handlungen von Star Wars. Alle Namen und Bilder von Star Wars Charakteren und alle anderen mit Star Wars in Verbindung stehenden Symbole sind eingetragene Markenzeichen und/oder unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm Ltd.

**Warnhinweis:** Für Schornsteinfeger und andere Handwerker, deren berufliche Tätigkeit Hausbesuche erfordert, ist diese Lektüre nicht geeignet. Der erwähnte Text möge daher von ebendiesen grossräumig umschifft werden, da er das künftige Verhältnis zur illustren Klientele nachhaltig stören könnte, und sich Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen zwangsläufig aufdrängen.

**Danke:** Ein herzliches Dankeschön meiner unerschrockenen Beta Isabella Piett!

_**JEDI-ALARM **__(oder die Sache mit dem Schornsteinfeger)_

Immer dieses Affentheater! Jeden Dienstagnachmittag, wenn unser Junior in den Kindergarten sollte, das gleiche Drama ...

„Zieh die Schuhe an, Trooper!"

„Ich geh' nicht in den Kindergarten, da war ich heute Morgen schon!", verkündete unser Knirps mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

„Zieh die Schuhe an!" Erst das übliche Getrödel auf dem Heimweg, dann das unvermeidliche Getrödel beim Mittagessen, jetzt dieses erneute Getrödel beim Anziehen … Mein heute ohnehin nur spärlich vorhandener Vorrat an mütterlicher Geduld neigte sich rapide dem Ende zu. Ich hatte noch was vor, denn die Musen hatten mich heut' Nacht geküsst und mein Kopf schwirrte nur so vor genialer Ideen! Ich musste unbedingt an den Computer und sie endlich niederschreiben, bevor meine ganze kreative Energie verpufft war – wäre ja nicht das erste Mal...

Zwei zornig blitzende Augen bedachten mich mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Es klemmt!" Demonstrativ drehte unser Stammhalter seinen Fuss im Stiefelschaft hin und her. „Guck!"

„Mach doch endlich vorwärts, du kommst zu spät!" Ich schnappte mir den „klemmenden" Fuss und stopfte ihn energisch in den Winterschuh.

„Du bist so gemein! Immer muss ich in den Kindergarten! Ich will hier bleiben!" Seine Lippen begannen zu zittern, bevor er seine Mundwinkel synchron nach unten rutschen, und bei zwanzig nach acht einrasten liess. Zudem zauberte er pro Auge je eine wohldosierte, einzelne Träne hervor und liess sie sich in vollendet effektvoller Dramatik über die Wangen kullern ...

Ich riss die Haustür auf und stülpte ihm flugs seine Mütze über den Kopf. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!" Entnervt packte ich unseren widerspenstigen Sprössling an den Schultern und platzierte ihn draussen auf dem Fussabtreter. Ich wollte die Tür gerade mit einem _Tschüss, und pass auf der Strasse auf,_ hinter ihm schliessen, als ein dunkler Schatten auf mich fiel.

Verdutzt blickte ich auf. Für gewöhnlich trieben sich keine dunklen Schatten so nahe vor unserer Haustür herum, ausser jemand wollte zu uns – die Zeugen Jehovas zum Beispiel ... Doch im nächsten Moment fand mich nicht unversehens mit der neusten Wachtturm-Ausgabe, sondern von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Anakin Skywalker wieder!

„Fierfek!", entfuhr es mir reichlich deftig, bevor mich mein sich relativ rasch verabschiedender Verstand in ein ungläubiges Glotzen verfallen liess. Es grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder, dass ich vor Schreck nicht einfach hintenüber fiel. _Das gibt's ja nicht! _Ich blinzelte, um die Halluzination zu verscheuchen – sie hielt sich äusserst hartnäckig.

„Bekomm' ich keinen Kuss?"

Hoppla! Der Junge liess wirklich nichts anbrennen, das musste ich ihm lassen! Ich starrte entzückt seinen Mund an. Mit diesen sinnlichen, vollen Lippen hätte ich jetzt in der Tat nichts lieber angestellt, als genau _DAS! _Allerdings war die leicht vorwurfsvoll klingende Nachfrage nicht von diesem, sondern von meinem Sohnemann gekommen – und der befand sich ein gutes Stockwerk tiefer, als diese wohlproportionierte Verlockung ... Wie in Trance beugte ich mich daher zu unserem Zwerg hinunter und drückte ihm gewissenhaft einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Backe, woraufhin der sich scheinbar zufrieden trollte. Dann widmete ich mich mit einem peinlich seligen Grinsen wieder meinem unverhofften – von weit, weit her angereisten – Besucher.

Er blickte mich ebenfalls an. Während ich fasziniert beobachten konnte, wie sein verführerischer Mund sich bewegte, war alles, was ich von seinen Worten, tatsächlich verstand, war _Feuerungskontrolle_. Ich wusste, dass ich gerade entsetzlich dämlich dreinblickte, doch ich schaffte es einfach nicht, meine gerade völlig entgleisten Gesichtszüge einigermassen zu sortieren.

„Wir haben telefoniert", versuchte mein Gegenüber meinem hoffnungslos in andere Galaxien abdriftenden Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Zweifellos keine leichte Aufgabe – denn vor mir stand eine _Episoden-II-Anakin-Skywalker-Ausführung_ in einem schwarzen Overall! Gleiche Grösse, gleiche Statur, gleiche Haarfarbe, gleicher Haarschnitt, gleiche Augenfarbe, gleiches Gesicht, gleiches Alter...Instinktiv suchte mein Blick nach dem Padawan-Zopf, der obligatorischer weise hinter seinem rechten Ohr hätte baumeln müssen, doch dort liess sich beim besten Willen keiner auftreiben! Stattdessen entdeckte ich einen etwas mickrig geratenen, postpubertären Dreitagebart und ein Piercing in seiner rechten Augenbraue.

_Nanu? Ein gepiercter Ani? Hm, komisch ..._ Meine Augen verselbständigten sich erneut, wanderten auf ihrer Suche nach seinem Werkzeuggürtel und dem unverzichtbaren Lichtschwert-Griff nach unten und konnten dennoch weder das eine noch das andere ausfindig machen. Mir war, als würde ich die Szene von aussen betrachten, als wäre ich nicht wirklich aktiv daran beteiligt. Dann wurde mir mit Entsetzen klar, dass mein Blick gerade in äusserst kritischen Gewässern auf Grund gelaufen war ... _Oh, mein Gott!_ Ich fühlte, wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. In Windeseile lenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach weiter oben und schämte mich in Grund und Boden. Mir blieb nur zu hoffen, dass dieser Tilt lediglich wenige Sekunden und nicht Minuten gedauert hatte, denn mir war gerade jegliches Zeitgefühl völlig abhanden gekommen.

Anakin räusperte sich leicht irritiert. „Wir hatten für heute auf ein Uhr einen Termin vereinbart."

Wie aufs Stichwort hörte ich genau in diesem Moment unsere Kirchturm-Glocke Eins schlagen. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Tatsächlich, es war ein Uhr! „Sie sind pünktlich...", würgte ich wenig geistreich hervor, bloss um zur Abwechslung auch einmal etwas gesagt zu haben.

Er feixte nur pflichtschuldig – vermutlich hielt er mich für komplett plemplem. Just in diesem Augenblick bemerkte ich neben ihm einen platinblonden Haarschopf. Besagter gehörte zu etwas Kleinem, weiblicher Natur... Nein, das war eindeutig _nicht _Ahsoka Tano, dafür trug die junge Dame schlicht und ergreifend zu wenig Kriegsbemalung im Gesicht dafür aber viel zu viele schwarze Klamotten! Und ihr wuchsen auch keine seltsamen Hörner und Tentakel aus dem Kopf! Dafür strahlte sie mich indessen unverwandt fröhlich an. Sie hatte mich gegrüsst – länger schon – und wartete nun ganz offensichtlich auf eine Reaktion meinerseits.

Mechanisch grüsste ich zurück. Ganz langsam dämmerte mir, dass das hier _nicht_ Anakin Skywalker war, sondern der Schornsteinfeger, der ein Date mit unserer Gasheizung hatte, und seine Padaw... äh – seine _Lehrtochter_. So ganz dunkel konnte ich mich auch plötzlich an jenes kurze Telefonat von vor rund zwei Wochen erinnern, wo es um einen Termin für die alle zwei Jahre anstehende, sogenannte _Feuerungskontrolle_ gegangen war. Schreck lass nach! War heute etwa der Achte? Ich hatte es total vergessen!

Was machte man denn so mit einem Anakin-Schornsteinfeger und dessen Azubi draussen vor der Haustür? Ach so, ja – man liess sie natürlich ein! Rasch trat ich zur Seite, machte eine einladende Geste und geleitete die beiden die Kellertreppe hinunter. Hoffentlich halbwegs diskret sammelte ich dabei das achtlos die Stufen hinab geworfene – und daher wenig dekorativ herumliegende – Paar dreckiger Socken auf. Himmel, bei uns sah es wieder aus! Ich ärgerte mich, weil ich diesen Tumult hier präsentieren musste, denn dies kratzte relativ schmerzhaft an meiner Ehre als Teilzeithausfrau! Ich stiess die Tür zur Waschküche auf und machte Licht. Diese präsentierte sich im flackernd aufflammenden Neonschein nicht viel besser als unsere Treppe...

Rasch zerrte ich den überquellenden Wäschekorb von der Heizungs-Anlage weg und hievte ihn hoch. Hinter einem Berg aus frisch gewaschen duftenden Jeans, Unterhosen, Shirts und Frottee-Tüchern nuschelte ich eilends einen halbherzigen Abschiedsgruss hervor, teilte mit, ich wäre dann oben, falls es etwas Dringliches gäbe, und liess die zwei mit unserer Heizung alleine.

Ich floh förmlich die Treppe empor und wuchtete meine schwere Fracht neben das Sofa, bloss um genau in jenem Moment feststellen zu müssen, dass ich immer noch die dunkelblauen Tennis-Socken in der Hand hielt! Angewidert starrte ich sekundenlang auf diese doch eher zweifelhafte Trophäe, die mir meine geistige Verwirrung eingebracht hatte, und warf sie schliesslich – zugegebenermassen in einer kleinen Aufwallung von überbordendem Unmut – kurzerhand in den Müll.

Mein Laptop stand schon seit fast einer Stunde auf dem Esszimmertisch bereit. Voller Tatendrang klappte ich ihn auf und schaltete ihn ein – Endlich! Schreibzeit! Mit einem wohligen Seufzen liess ich mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen, bereit mich in meinen (zugegebenermassen nicht ganz jugendfreien) Ergüssen voll und ganz einen ganz bestimmten Sith-Lord hinzugeben ...

... Doch an Schreiben war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken, denn ich war total durch den Wind und all die überschwänglichen nächtlichen Musenküsse waren von einer Horde Stresshormone hinweg gerafft worden – Mist! Nach einer halben Stunde begann ich zu ahnen, dass ich heute nichts Vernünftiges zustande bringen würde, denn mein Gehirn fühlte sich an, wie nach einer Sitzung im Wäschetrockner! Das lag natürlich hauptsächlich an diesem guten Stück Episode II, welches gerade bei uns im Keller unsere Gasheizung auseinandernahm – oder was auch immer ... Oh, wie gerne wäre ich in diesem Moment an der Stelle von eben dieser Heizung gewesen ... Und dabei stehe ich doch eigentlich gar nicht auf blonde Männer! Blöderweise war da mein Hormonhaushalt gerade ganz anderer Meinung. Erotische Phantasien suchten mich heim, wiesen mich an, mich in einem Anfall von geistiger Umnachtung die Kellertreppe hinab zu schleichen und mich einem ahnungslosen, unschuldigen und sehr, sehr jungen Schornsteinfeger an den Hals zu werfen ... Oder zumindest dort unten eine plötzliche Ohnmacht vorzutäuschen. Die Aussicht auf eine allfällige Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung liess mein Herz gleich noch einmal höher schlagen. Mit einer blühenden Phantasie gesegnet zu sein, mag in dichterischer Hinsicht einen gewissen Vorteil darstellen – in solchen Momenten allerdings, ist das einfach nur ein Fluch!

„_Die Dunkle Seite ich in dir spüre, mein Kind ..."_

_Oh, nein, der nicht auch noch!_

„_Wiederstehen dieser Versuchung du musst, sonst für immer verwirkt dein Leben du hast."_

„Ja, Meister Yoda", murmelte ich fügsam. Ich fuhr den Laptop herunter und begann alsbald pflichtbewusst damit, die Wäsche zusammen zu legen. Trotzdem purzelten in meinem Kopf weiterhin die wildesten Ideen durcheinander. Eine von ihnen war, mir mein Handy zu schnappen, hinunter in die Waschküche zu stürmen und wenigstens ein Beweisfoto zu knipsen.

Knappe drei Stunden später war die Wäsche zusammengelegt. Die Blumen waren gegossen, es war abgestaubt, der Müll rausgebracht, die Post reingeholt, der Boden feucht aufgewischt, der Abwasch gemacht ... Ich hatte mich wie eine Bekloppte auf jede Arbeit gestürzt, die ich finden konnte, um mich abzulenken – und nun hatte ich einfach nichts mehr zu tun! Ich fragte mich allmählich, was meine beiden Besucher so lange trieben – Handwerker hatten schliesslich einen hohen Stundenlohnsatz! Und so schlich ich auf Zehenspitzen zur Kellertür, öffnete sie leise und lauschte angestrengt nach unten. Zunächst war da Stille, doch dann ertönten plötzlich ein leiser Knall und ein Zischen, gefolgt von einem verhaltenen Aufschrei und Gekicher. Wieder Stille ... Was war das? Flog uns demnächst das Haus um die Ohren? Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch setzte ich mich erneut an den Computer, in der Hoffnung, mein Kopf wäre soweit wieder einigermassen frei. Doch auch diesmal sollte es nichts mit allfälligen Schreibfreuden werden, denn nur Minuten darauf hörte ich Schritte die Kellertreppe erklimmen. Ich fuhr wie von der Tarantel gebissen hoch.

Sekunden später tauchte Anakin in der Kellertür auf, seine Lehrtochter im Schlepptau. „Wir sind fertig", verkündete er.

Hastig knallte ich meinen Laptop zu, um ihm einen eventuellen Blick auf Darth Mauls barbrüstiges Konterfei zu verwehren, welches meinen Desktop-Hintergrund zierte, während ich mental verzweifelt an den Zügeln meiner bereits wieder im gestreckten Galopp durchgehenden Phantasie zerrte. Mit weichen Knien umrundete ich unseren Esszimmertisch. _Das ist nicht Anakin Skywalker und auch nicht Ahsoka Tano! _Wilde Szenen taten sich vor meinem geistigen Auge auf: Fesselspiele an einem Wasser-Evaporator auf Tatooine ... hemmungsloser Sex in glutheissem Sand ... oder dem Cockpit eines Sternenschiffs ..._ Du bist nicht bei Star Wars! Reiss dich endlich zusammen, du blöde Kuh!_

„Würden Sie hier bitte unterschreiben?" Er hielt mir auffordernd einen Klemmblock und einen Kugelschreiber unter die Nase.

Ich glotze überfordert auf das Stück Papier und versuchte krampfhaft zu entziffern, was da geschrieben war. Herrjeh, waren das viele Buchstaben! Wie sollte ich mich denn hier binnen nützlicher Frist zurechtfinden, um mein Autogramm darunter zu setzten? Wie in Trance griff ich nach Klemmblock und Schreibutensil. Aurek, Resh ... Nanu, da stand ja tatsächlich _Arbeitsrapport_, und das nicht einmal in Aurebesh, sondern in einer Schrift, die selbst ich ohne Weiteres _lesen_ konnte!

Ein hilfreicher Zeigefinger tippte gnädig auf eine gestrichelte Linie unten rechts. Ach so, war ja klar ... Ich krakelte fahrig meinen Namen auf das Blatt und war mir durchaus des mitleidig ratlosen Blickes bewusst, mit welchem man mich währenddessen bedachte. Ich fühlte, wie mein Gesicht erneut puterrot anlief und geleitete meine Besucher hurtig zur Haustür.

Als ich diese öffnete, stand mein Sohnemann davor, der ganz offenkundig gerade hatte klingeln wollen. Ich hauchte kurz eine Verabschiedung und wollte unseren Knirps hereinlassen, doch der stand wie angewurzelt da. „Warum hat er sein Laserschwert nicht dabei?", fragte er, während er den beiden interessiert nachsah.

„Das hat er im Auto gelassen, Trooper."

**ENDE**

P.S.: Also schön, ich gebe zu, ich hab's versaut! Ich _hätte_, aber ich habe nicht! Doch Hand aufs Herz, Mädels, wie weit wärt ihr bereit gewesen zu gehen?


End file.
